Le meilleur de tous les temps
"Le meilleur de tous les temps" (Greatest of All Time) est une chanson chantée par les Casagrandes et leurs amis dans "Les Casagrande, Affronte le public". Séquence visuelle Avant que la chanson ne commence, Hector ramène Ronnie Anne dans le salon et annonce «Le spectacle doit continuer!» Et les Casagrandes applaudissent. Hector commence à chanter avec Bobby, car Sergio a perdu la voix après avoir mangé la crevette épicée de Rosa et Bobby commence le compte à rebours. Bobby joue de la guitare quand Hector et lui chantent ensemble le premier couplet. Les autres membres de la famille Casagrande, ainsi que leurs invités (Sid, Vito, Maybelle, Par et M. Nakamura) se joignent à la ligne suivante. Ronnie Ann, toujours sur le canapé, voit tout le monde chanter ensemble et décide de la rejoindre quand même. Elle prend une profonde inspiration avant de sauter du canapé. Quand elle vient dans sa famille de chanteuse, elle glisse accidentellement sur la crevette crachée plus tôt par Sergio et tombe la première face. Hector l'aide à se relever, alors que tout le monde chante la dernière strophe, tandis que Maybelle joue du tambour de conga, Sid joue du grattoir (et se gratte également les pieds), et Sergio agite faiblement. Tout le monde lève les mains sur la dernière ligne. Paroles en anglais Amor, amor, amor You are lo mejor You're the greatest, greatest of all time Mi amor, so glad you're mine You're the butter in my butterfly You're the sun in my sunshine You're gold in my gold mine And the funny in my punchline You're the greatest, greatest of all time Mi amor, so glad you're mine Amor, amor, amor You are lo mejor You're the greatest, greatest of all time Mi amor, so glad you're mine You're the greatest, greatest of all time Mi amor, so glad you're mine Mi amor, so glad you're mine Paroles françaises Amor, Amor, Amor Tu es lo mejor Tu es le plus grand, le meilleur de tous les temps Mi Amor, tellement content que tu sois à moi Tu es le beurre dans mon papillon Tu es le soleil sous mon soleil Tu es d'or dans ma mine d'or Et le drôle dans mon punchline Tu es le plus grand, le meilleur de tous les temps Mi Amor, tellement content que tu sois à moi Amor, Amor, Amor Tu es lo mejor Tu es le plus grand, le meilleur de tous les temps Mi Amor, tellement content que tu sois à moi Tu es le plus grand, le meilleur de tous les temps Mi Amor, tellement content que tu sois à moi Mi Amor, tellement content que tu sois à moi Trivia * Frida, CJ, Maybelle, Mr. Nakamura et Par n'ont pas de lignes solo dans cette chanson. * Margarita est la seule invitée à ne pas avoir chanté. * Lorsque les mots "Tu es le beurre dans mon papillon" ou "Et le drôle dans ma punchline" sont chantés, CJ, Par et M. Nakamura ne bougent pas. * Pendant la dernière ligne de la chanson, Carlitos ne bouge pas.